Revelations
by Molly Short
Summary: They both stared into each others eyes as the rain fell down around them, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin share their first and only kiss, a moment neither plan on remembering. Lily/Regulus


**Disclaimer:**

_Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowlings, the rest came from my head, I do not, in any way own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter universe, I am but a humble servant_

_Also, big thanks to Saber (Darksaber3434) for beta reading my story, without whoes help you would probably all want to burn your eyes out._

* * *

She was falling in love, but not with him.

He was falling into a trap, but it had nothing to do with love.

That was probably what had brought on their rainy encounter. They both needed an outlet for their emotions, and it had been at the right place, and at the right time.

Neither felt anything towards the other, except for maybe hatred, which is a passionate emotion in itself. Some would even argue that it is more passionate then love.

* * *

"Lily Evans, Head Girl Mudblood, sitting all by her lonesome and in the rain no less," sneered Regulus Black.

"Please, Regulus just…Go away," murmured the girl in question, her tone thoughtful.

Her normally curly red hair sat flat against her scalp and back because of the rain that was cascading down around her. Completely ignoring her request, the younger boy sat himself down next to her. Leaning back, he looked up at the sky and let the water fall onto his face, reveling in the icy sensations it gave him. Lily examined the boy through emerald green eyes, admiring the way his black hair fell about his shoulders, the confidence with which he presented himself. Paying close attention to his eyes, she admired the way they stared at the falling raindrops, the way they matched the stormy sky perfectly, she tried to decipher all of the emotions hidden beneath them.

A slight smirk formed at the corners of his mouth. "Don't get any ideas Mudblood, I would rather _not_ become tainted like my brother." But even as he said the words, he lost some of the edge in his voice.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything; you haven't any need to worry," the Head Girl snapped, trying to avert her gaze from the Slytherin.

At that moment, Regulus flipped onto his side so that he was facing Lily.

"Haven't I?" he whispered in obvious pain. It would not be until years after that Lily would learn the meaning behind the boys' words.

It was at that very moment, as grey stared into green that each student made a decision. Neither seemed to care that they were soaking wet, nor did it matter to them, in that moment, that one was a Gryffindor while the other a Slytherin. On the empty Hogwarts lawn, eagle leaned towards serpent until they were mere centimeters apart.

"I'm not sure," murmured Lily before the two closed the distance between their lips.

There was no slow romantic start to this kiss, from the moment their lips touched fire erupted through each one of them, and they quickly pulled the other closer.

Their hands pulled at each others hair; their limbs became entangled as they wrestled on the muddy ground. Lips parted as their tongues battled for dominance, the falling rain kept their heated bodies cooler than normal. Each person was putting everything they had into the kiss, letting all of their emotions pour out through their lips.

As soon as the rain began to slow and turn into a light drizzle, the students quickly stopped what they were doing and disentangled themselves from each other. Once again, green glared into grey, and a silent agreement was passed between the two wizards that they were never to mention that moment to anyone. They both had done what they had needed to, and their feelings for one another had not changed.

Regulus stood up, gave Lily a curt not before walking back towards the castle. He had finally accepted his fate, and had enjoyed the last few moments of freedom he would ever know.

Lily stayed seated on the grass, reveling in the kiss and the way it felt. Thinking about her newfound feelings for a boy in her own house, and deciding that it was time to tell him, and make a commitment.

* * *

**AN: **_Alright, that was for the Kissing in the Rain challenge by Smile Life Away on the the HPFC forum. Sorry it isn't as romantic or fluffy as it should of been, I just could not make these two romantic together, it was to wierd. _

_Anyways, read and review, any type of review is appreciated, I love constructive criticsme. _


End file.
